Pushing His Buttons
by VerelLupin
Summary: Derek and Cameron have a morning routine. Derek hates it but Cameron loves pushing his buttons. Some Language. J/C


**Damm plot bunny would not leave me alone. Sorry!!**

* * *

Derek stood at the other end of the kitchen table. He refused to be any closer to the fucking machine but at least he could now stay in the same room. Personally he though he was doing a lot better. He only tried shooting her twice this morning.

He was interested as to what she was doing but he had learned to curb his curiosity around metals. She had her back to him. He sidestepped closer to her making sure the glock in his palm was loaded. She wore her hair down today pulled back at the temples with those stupid barrettes that John had given her.

She turned her head slightly watching him before continuing her task. She brushed close to the stove nearly setting herself on fire. She dropped her spatula and Derek for once was not begrudging her the short ass skirts that she wore on a daily basis.

He could almost swear that the bitch smirked at him but he shook his head it wouldn't do any good to worry about it. She finished making the eggs and slid them onto a plate, he was shocked to see that she had given him at least 4.

**'Great she's trying to kill me by raising my cholesterol' **he thought shoving the eggs into his mouth nearly groaning in pleasure. She poured him orange juice just as John came in rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning." John muttered taking Derek's juice and gulping it down. "Morning." they chorused and John raised an eyebrow at the strange duo. "Ok."

She stopped behind John and poured him a glass. Watching Derek she waited patiently for the pulsating vein to appear. **'Ah, there it is.'** She leaned and placed the glass on the table in front of the teenage boy. The front of her brushed his shoulder and he jerked like a scalded cat.

She eased off him but was still close enough to brush her lips lightly against his jaw before she sashayed back to the stove. John tried to compose himself by taking a giant drink but unfortunately she chose that moment to trail her finger along his back.

John choked on his juice spiting some onto the table. John looked at Cameron and she winked at him. Derek looked away as his nephew colored and gulped audibly. Disgust and a little jealousy was trying to force his breakfast back up. Not that he cared but she knew how much he hated to see her touch John.

Besides he'd be damned if he let good food go to waste.

He stormed off to his room but figured the outdoors would be better for his anger. He walked back to the kitchen and stopped short. The terminator was wrapped around his nephew like a fucking anaconda. They had gone from their respective places on the table and stove to the thing sitting on the table effectively trapping his nephew between her legs.

To John's credit he wasn't going down without a fight. Although Derek sincerely doubted this was the way to defeat the machines. He tried to pull his eyes from the spectacle or at least stop it but how often did one run into this.

His nephew was two buttons from screwing a machine. Jesus, Mary Joseph and a couple of sheep. His hands were fully cupping his protectors ass which was conveniently on display and any moment they would go at it on their kitchen table.

The thought of eating on the safe surface as his nephew and his fuck toy was the bucket of cold water he needed. "Godamm Metal." he shouted and hit Cameron's head with the back of the frying pan. John snapped out of it and hastily rearranged his clothes.

"What the hell!" he shouted frustration clouding his mind to the fact if it had been his mother she would have blown a hole through Cameron and castrated her only son.

"Sick fucking metal. Literally." Derek shouted and dragged the squawking John out the door. "Really if you want to do it so badly at least do it before breakfast." he lectured the teenager feeling like a dad explaining that the trash had to be taken out every day.

Derek waited for a half an hour until John cooled down and he could look at the table without wanting to put a bullet through it. He was too old for this shit and did not sign up to come back and keep his baby brother's kid's raging hormones in order.

Ugh he was getting a headache. This had been going on for two weeks now and he was pretty sure the machine got some twisted pleasure of watching him squirm.

He sighed and pushed John back into the kitchen. His nephew planted a kiss on the thing metaphorically giving his uncle the finger.** 'Too old for this shit.'**

Cameron picked up the frying pan from the floor. Next time she would just get John in his room but annoying Derek had been fun. Cameron pondered as she flipped the pancakes.

By the time Sarah walked in all three of them were eating breakfast as if nothing had happened. Sarah eyed all of them but John refused to look at her and Cameron was concentrated a little too much on her son but she was starting to get used to it.

**'Whatever happened. I don't want to know,' **she thought absentmindedly poking at the exact same spot that John and Cameron had been sitting at earlier.

Derek smiled smugly at her and finished the last of his juice. **'Yeah, she definitely did not want to know. They more than likely would do this all over again tomorrow. '**

**'Damm Machine.'**


End file.
